Wolfdog Chief Ending Titles, The
by TheWriterForGod42
Summary: The final piece to the Wolfdog Chief. I hope you enjoy.


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of either Balto or The Lion King, only the story. The characters of Balto belongs to Universal and the characters of The Lion King belongs to Disney. And here is the last piece to this parody. The only thing that I do own are the OC's of the story. This is just how I did the first time I wrote this story.

x

**Wolfdog Chief Ending Titles**

A soft gust of wind blew through the air before the music of a piano follows. The spiritual music of a wind instrument blew twice.

**Steve Winwood:** _Deep in the night_

_The winds blow cold_

A large and long waterfall poured its contents between two long fallen logs. Two figures walked across the logs with a proud stride. A two-grey toned wolfdog and a red maned lion make their way across their respective logs. Balto and Simba glanced to each other as they walked and nodded to the other.

**Balto (Voiced by Kevin Bacon) portraying Simba (Voiced by Matthew Broderick)**

**Steve Winwood:**_ And in a heartbeat_

_The fear takes hold_

Two smaller figures made their way across the logs behind them. A smaller grey pup and a little lion cub walked a few paces behind them. Pup Balto looked to Cub Simba as they continued walking. They then picked up the pace to catch up to their older selves.

**Young Balto (Voiced by Kath Soucle) portraying Young Simba (Voiced by Jonathan Taylor Thomas)**

**Steve Winwood:**_ Deep in the storm_

_There's a place that's soft and still_

Two different figures made their way across the logs and moved with beauty and grace. A red and white female husky with an orange bandana around her neck and walked side by side with a lioness with green-ish blue eyes. Jenna and Nala looked to each other with a nod and continued on.

**Jenna (Voiced by Bridget Fonda) portraying Nala (Voiced by Moira Kelly)**

**Steve Winwood:**_ Where the road waits to be taken_

_If you only will_

Another duo of younger versions of themselves walked behind them. The younger red and white husky didn't have a bandana around her throat, but she still walked in equal stride with the lioness cub who had green-ish blue eyes. Pup Jenna looked to Cub Nala and ran after their older selves and their best friends.

**Young Jenna (Voiced by Lacey Chabert) portraying Young Nala (Voiced by Niketa Calame)**

**Steve Winwood:**_ The voices inside you_

_Can lead your soul astray_

_Believe in what you dream_

Three figures made their way across the logs next. A two-grey toned sled dog walked behind a slightly greyer and older wolf while walking along with a darker red maned lion. Togo followed Nava's lead before looking over to Mufasa.

**Nava (Voiced by David Carradine) portraying Mufasa (Voiced by James Earl Jones)**

**Togo (Voiced by Maurice LaMarche)**

**Steve Winwood:**_ Don't turn away, don't turn away_

_Reach for the light_

_You might touch the sky_

Four friends made their way across after the three leaders. A brown mouse rode on the head of a white polar bear while a yellow and brown meerkat rode on the back of a red warthog. Muru waved to Timon as Mluk and Pumbaa walked on.

**Muru (Voiced by Peter MacNicol) portraying Timon (Voiced by Nathan Lane)**

**Mluk (Voiced by Phil Collins) portraying Pumbaa (Voiced by Ernie Sabella)**

**Steve Winwood:**_ Stand on the mountaintop_

_And see yourself flying_

Two wise figures walked after them. A goose goose-stepped across the log while a mandrill used his arms and legs to get across. The goose's head bobbed up and down even as he nodded to the mandrill. Boris flapped his wings while Rafiki rattled his staff.

**Boris (Voiced by Bob Hoskins) portraying Rafiki (Voiced by Robert Guillaume)**

**Steve Winwood:**_ Reach for the light_

_To capture a star_

Two shapes flapped right after them. A yellow duck flew side by side with an orange beaked toucan. Paddy did a barrel roll while Zazu did a loopty-loop.

**Paddy (Voiced by Eric Price) portraying Zazu (Voiced by Rowan Atkinson)**

**Steve Winwood:**_ Come out of the darkness_

_And find out, Who you are_

Two females made their way across the logs next. A white wolf walked next to a red eyed lioness. Aniu gave a soft smile to Sarabi who returned it.

**Aniu (Voiced by Mannae Michaell) portraying Sarabi (Voiced by Madge Sinclair)**

**Steve Winwood:**_ Somewhere in time_

_The truth shines through_

Two dark and scowling figures walked behind them. A black and white malamute had a deep frown as he walked side by side with a black maned and red furred lion. Both Steele and Scar rolled their eyes as they continued walking.

**Steele (Voiced by Jim Cummings) portraying Scar (Voiced by Jeremy Irons)**

**Steve Winwood:**_ And the spirit knows_

_What it has to do_

One by one, six figures made their way across both logs. Three red furred wolverines walked along three spotted hyenas. Dusk, Sunrise and Ed looked up to Shenzi, Banzai and Ed with both of their final two waving to each other.

**Dusk (Voiced by Mary Kay Bergman) portraying Shenzi (Voiced by Whoopi Goldberg)**

**Sunrise (Voiced by Kevin Schon) portraying Banzai (Voiced by Cheech Marin)**

**Wolverine Ed (Voiced by Rob Paulson) portraying Hyena Ed (Voiced by Jim Cummings)**

**Steve Winwood:**_ Somewhere in you_

_There's a power with no name_

Waiting for all of them on the other side of the falls, a little girl with red hair stood between both logs. She also had a musher's cap sitting on her head. Rosy had a smile when she was joined by both Balto and Simba.

**Rosy (Voiced by Juliette Brewer)**

**Steve Winwood:**_ It can rise to meet the moment_

_And burn like a flame_

Both sides of animals soon stood on both sides of the little girl. Rosy looked between both Simba and Balto with a smile. Both wolfdog and lion whole-heartedly returned her smile as they moved closer to the child and she wrapped her arms around their heads. They embraced each other with both Nala and Jenna joining in.

**Steve Winwood:**_ And you can be stronger_

_Than any fear you know_

When the felines and canines backed away: Rosy, Balto and Simba led the others down a rise. Simba and Balto took the leads on both sides of Rosy while Jenna and Nala came behind them.

**Steve Winwood:**_ Hold on to what you see_

_Don't let it go, Don't let it go_

The group of mixed creatures walked into the forest as the night time sky looked down on them. When they reached the bottom of the hill, they continued to walk through the forest.

**Steve Winwood:**_ Reach for the light_

_You might touch the sky_

It wasn't long when they reached the edge of the forest. The group then began walking through an open field of grass to where they were going.

**Steve Winwood:**_ Stand on the mountaintop_

_And see yourself flying_

Balto, Rosy and Simba suddenly saw Wolf's Peak not too far from where they were. They didn't slow down as they looked to each other and smiled. They focused on the rock formation but didn't speed up or slow down.

**Steve Winwood:**_ Reach for the light_

_To capture a star_

_Come out of the darkness_

_And find out, Who you_

The group soon found themselves at the foot of Wolf's Peak. Balto and Simba both started walking up the stone steps. As they made their way up the stone steps the spiritual music started to intensify.

**Steve Winwood:**_ There's no turning back_

_Your destiny is calling_

_Listen to the thunder roll_

_And let your heart break free_

The music started to intensify even more as both wolfdog and lion started climbing to the top of the ledge. They glanced down at those who were watching them. They smiled down at Rosy, Jenna and Nala who were staring up in awe at them.

**Steve Winwood:**___Reach for the light_

**Children's Chorus:**_ Reach for the light_

_You might touch the sky_

**Steve Winwood:**_ Stand on the mountaintop_

**Children's Chorus:**_ Stand on the mountaintop_

_And see yourself flying_

_(See yourself flying)_

_Reach for the light_

_To capture a star_

When both Balto and Simba reached the top they looked out over the land. They looked to each other before they took in a deep breath. Balto threw his head back and let loose a grand and harmonious howl while Simba let out a loud roar.

**Steve Winwood and Children's Chorus:**_ Come out of the darkness_

_And find out, who you_

Neither one of them interrupted the other as they took in another breath and let another roar or howl loose. The wolves, dogs, goose, bear, mouse, lion, warthog, meerkat, mandrill, and hyenas joined in all in their own way, all except two.

_Reach for the light_

_You might touch the sky_

At the back of the group, Shenzi, Banzai and Ed started to fade as they returned to where they belonged. Sarabi and Mufasa were the next as their feet started to fade.

**Steve Winwood and Children's Chorus:**_ Sand on the mountaintop_

_And see yourself flying_

Mufasa and Sarabi looked to Nava, Aniu and Togo and smiled before fading completely. Scar gave an irritated sigh before he vanished as well.

_Reach for the light_

_To capture a star_

Timon, Pumbaa, Zazu and Rafiki were the next to vanish. They looked to Muru, Mluk, Paddy and Boris who all waved goodbye. When the four Pridelanders vanished, Paddy and Togo then started to fade too.

_Come out of the darkness_

_And find out, Who you are_

The town of Nome suddenly appeared where it was meant to as Wolf's Peak began to disappear. The spirits helped Balto and Simba back down to the ground. They looked about to see that almost everything had gone back to as normal as it could. Mluk suddenly disappeared and in his place stood the polar bear brothers Muk and Luk. Aniu looked to her son once before vanishing from his eyes. Balto could feel the tears welling up in his eyes, but a comforting nuzzle from Jenna calmed his aching soul. He, Jenna, Rosy, Boris, and the two polar bear brothers looked to Simba and Nala before they vanished. The king of the Pridelands looked to the hero of Nome and nodded to him in respect. Balto returned it as he and Nala began to fade. Those who could waved goodbye as both lions faded back to the Pridelands. Most of the group had a smile on their faces as they stared at where the two had once stood.

**Steve Winwood:**_ Just_

**Steve Winwood and Children's Chorus:**_ Just reach for the light_

x

**Author's Note:** And with that, Wolfdog Chief is officially finished. I look forward to reading your reviews. Be sure to leave a comment either about if I've done something wrong or if you want something specifically to happen. Unfortunately, I must inform that there will be no sequel to this story, considering I couldn't find any one to play the parts of Balto's children and the other characters of the sequels. Nor could I think of anyone to be Aleu's love interest like in the second Lion King. And do not fret all you Balto fans, that I have a couple other Balto fanfictions out there and hope to have more soon. But I do hope that you read some of my other fanfiction stories.


End file.
